


handprints and good grips all on my—

by engine



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingering, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Piercings, Post-Canon, Post-September Incident (COUNTER/Weight), Restraints, Roleplay, Season: COUNTER/Weight, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, improper use of the mesh, jacqui is a stratus, just six thousand words of filth, that’s the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engine/pseuds/engine
Summary: Aria has an idea, and, well—Aria always has good ideas. Jacqui’s more than happy to play along.
Relationships: Jacqui Green/Aria Joie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	handprints and good grips all on my—

**Author's Note:**

> title is from beyoncé’s “partition” obviously. dedicated to angie who 1) let me write this into her twitter dms 2) assured me it was super hot and 3) read through it in like ten minutes so i could post it from my phone at work. 
> 
> PLEASE heed the tags and do not read if any of them concern you!! and, of course, enjoy!!

It was Aria’s idea—of course it was Aria’s idea—and Jacqui went hot all over at the suggestion. 

“You… would really want that?” Jacqui asked, her arm tightening around Aria’s waist as they lay in their bed in the Vanguard HQ. She’d used her powers on Aria before, of course, but never in the way Aria was suggesting. Not in that _context_. 

“Uh, hell yeah,” Aria said, propping herself up on an elbow. She was shirtless, and she smirked when Jacqui’s gaze moved away from her face and down to her tits. “I’ve thought about it a _lot_.”

Jacqui slid her hand from Aria’s waist down over the curve of her ass, fingers playing with the lace edge of her underwear. “You have, huh?”

Aria hummed, moving her hips back. Jacqui slid her hand down between her legs with a grin. She was wet through the lace, and Jacqui’s fingers slid across her opening, teasing. “A _lot_ ,” Aria repeated, smiling and tilting her head back. Jacqui took the invitation to bite at the pale skin, light at first and then hard enough to bruise. Aria moaned, her hips pressing down harder against Jacqui’s hand. Jacqui slipped her fingers beneath the lace and slid two into Aria’s cunt, a little too soon, wanting Aria to feel it.

“ _Fuck_ , Jacqui,” Aria gasped, her long, manuicured nails digging into the skin of Jacqui’s stomach. “Distracting me—I was trying to—”

“I know what you want, pop star,” Jacqui said, still grinning as she rolled them over, never withdrawing her fingers. “Let’s talk about it in the morning.”

-

Their first meeting had gone like this: Jacqui had tried to kill Aria, and Aria had asked her out. And then Aria’s friend had killed Jill. 

Jill was back now, the same but also different, and Aria was the woman in Jacqui’s bed, but Jacqui could still remember that day with horrifying clarity. She remembered hacking Aria’s mech and disabling her whip, the way Aria looked on the ground, bleeding, completely at her mercy. Of course Jacqui had noticed how attractive she was—Aria Joie, pop-star-turned-terrorist, was probably the most beautiful person in the galaxy—but she’d had other things on her mind. She hadn’t been able to really enjoy the image, or the… implications. And then everything between them had changed, the galaxy had been threatened, and she hadn’t seen the point of fantasizing about what might have been when she had the real Aria already in her bed. 

Obviously, Aria hadn’t felt the same. Jacqui couldn’t say she wasn’t interested, now that she knew it was an option. 

“I can’t believe you never even _thought_ about it,” Aria said the next day, straddling Jacqui’s hips. They kept talking about it when they were already in bed, which made Aria’s interest _very_ clear, but maybe wasn’t the most productive. “You could’ve done _anything_.”

“I had other concerns,” Jacqui said, watching Aria approvingly. “I can make it happen, though. Make a room that looks like our old ship. Take you prisoner.”

Aria shivered, closing her eyes, and Jacqui reached up to tug on one of her pierced nipples, demanding her attention. “Look at me,” Jacqui said as Aria rocked against her, leaving a trail of slick on her skin. “You want me to do that? Lock you up and make you beg?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Aria said, her thighs tightening around Jacqui. 

So. That was that.

-

It started the second they stepped into the training room, Jacqui shoving Aria further inside. She’d set it up to look like the brig in the ship she’d lived on with Jill, with the addition of a large bed instead of a cot. this wasn’t a standard program, but it hadn’t taken much to break into the protocol systems and make a few modifications. She wasn’t as good of a stratus as Mako, but Jacqui didn’t need to be a prodigy for this.

“You really fucked up, Miss Joie,” she said as the door shut behind her. Aria spun around, and Jacqui could see her shift into who she _was_ rather than who she had become. Her pleated miniskirt swirled with her movements, military-style jacket buttoned up to her neck. Tragic, given how nice her tits were. At least some of her thighs were on display, a tantalizing stretch of paleness between her white stockings and skirt hem. 

“I’m not scared of you,” Aria said, crossing her arms. “You got lucky this time.”

“Lucky?” Jacqui said, laughing. “I took you down fair and square. The famous Aria Joie. You’re prettier than your holo-vids, you know?”

“So I’ve been told,” Aria said, in a way that made Jacqui really believe people had. “Look, just let me go. I’ve got enough money if that’s what you want, or even JoyPark—”

“Oh, pop star,” Jacqui said, stepping forward, aware of just how threatening she could look, if she tried; Aria’s eyes widened a bit, as if she was just realizing it too. “You think _that’s_ what I want?”

Her words hung in the air for a moment as they watched each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. Aria was the one who did, suddenly lunging towards the door. It only took a thought to make the door vanish; Aria’s hand hit the smooth, metallic wall with a clang, and Jacqui was behind her in an instant. She pinned Aria to the wall, pressed all along her back, one leg between Aria’s, arms bracketing her on either side

“You’re here as long as I want you here,” Jacqui said, leaning down close to Aria’s ear. She felt a shiver run down Aria’s spine, and smirked. “Completely at my mercy.”

“Let me go,” Aria repeated, her voice quiet but somehow steady. It was impressive, given the fact that Jacqui knew just how fucking wet she had to be, but Aria was a professional after all. 

“You sure that’s what you want?” Jacqui dropped one of her hands to Aria’s thigh, and Aria shivered again at the cool metal against her skin. She slid her hand under Aria’s skirt, smirking as her fingers moved higher up her thigh. The metal of her arms didn’t register temperature, but she could still feel that Aria’s panties were soaked through, feel the sweat building in the crease of her leg.

“Stop!” Aria tried to push at her arms, push her away, but even if she’d _actually_ wanted to get away, she didn’t have the strength to move Jacqui. “Get off me!”

Jacqui shoved Aria’s chest flat against the wall, her free hand coming up to tangle in Aria’s hair. She pulled Aria’s head back hard enough to hurt as she pressed her other palm flat against Aria’s cunt. Aria cried out, her fingers clawing at Jacqui’s arms.

“No, Aria, I’m going to take what you owe me,” Jacqui said, her voice low and threatening. “And besides, your body is so much more honest. Look how wet you are. I’ve barely even touched you.”

Before Aria could react, Jacqui moved her hands to Aria’s hips, tugging her back from the wall. At the same time, she pulled at the Mesh, crafting restraints around Aria’s wrists that pulled her forearms flat against the wall. Bent over like this, Aria’s skirt didn’t quite cover her completely, and Jacqui finished the job by flipping it up so her ass was fully on display. Her underwear was practically useless, a flimsy lacy thing that did nothing to hide how wet she was, flushed red with arousal. She was clearly a little unsteady in her heels, but for now, at least, she managed to stay standing, even when Jacqui playfully snapped the elastic band of her stocking against her thigh.

Jacqui pressed her hips against Aria’s, fingers digging bruises into her skin. Aria tugged at the restraints, tried to pull herself out of Jacqui’s grip, but she couldn’t get away. Leaning down over her back, Jacqui slid a hand around to Aria’s chest, cupping one of her tits, running her fingers roughly over a nipple until she felt it harden. Aria’s body jerked, as if trying to get away from Jacqui’s hand even as her back arched forward into the touch.

“So desperate already,” Jacqui said, biting hard at the back of Aria’s neck. “You pretend to be so poised, so perfect, but you really just want someone to hold you down and fuck you until you scream.”

“No!” Aria yelled, jerking her head back. Jacqui moved away before Aria made contact, grinning as she left behind phantom hands with the Mesh to keep Aria’s hips in place. “Let me _go_ , you _fucking_ —”

She broke off with a strangled noise when Jacqui touched a finger to her cunt, her metal arm already cool again. Aria’s legs shook, and Jacqui ran her finger back and forth before hooking it around the string of fabric and snapping it to the side for an unobstructed view. Aria tried to press her knees together, like she could hide herself, but all it did was push her ass and cunt out more, giving Jacqui a better view.

“Now, what should I do with you?” she asked, wiping her finger off on Aria’s skirt. “Tell me, pop star: how do you make Aria Joie break?”

“Please, just—let me go, I don’t want this,” Aria said, frantic, sounding like she might cry. “You can’t do this, Jacqui, just let me go, I swear I can get you whatever you want—”

They’d talked it through, planned exactly what she’d need to say to get Jacqui to actually stop, and this wasn’t it. No matter how scared and breathless Aria sounded, she still wanted this. Jacqui grit her teeth, running a hand over Aria’s ass. She wanted to get her hands on the rest of Aria so badly, but that wasn’t the plan. Aria had to beg for it first. 

“You’re really so beautiful,” Jacqui said thoughtfully, hand moving from Aria’s ass to her thigh, feeling the shivers Aria can’t quite suppress. “Beautiful, and all mine.” Without warning, she shoved a finger roughly into Aria, twisting it, and pressed down hard. Aria cried out and tried to pull away, but the Mesh kept her in place, strung up like a plaything, ready for Jacqui to use however she wished. 

“Don’t—don’t touch me there,” Aria whispered, pressing her face against her upper arm. “Just let me go.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Jacqui said, hooking her finger into the softness of Aria’s cunt. Her voice was soft but condescending. “Why would I let you go when I finally have you where I want you?”

Aria shook her head, still turned away, and Jacqui couldn’t have that. She wanted—she _needed_ to see. She pulled her finger from Aria, smirking when she gasped, and wrapped that same hand in her hair, pulling hard. Aria yelled, neck arching, back arching too, legs shaking visibly now. Her face was flushed pink, and Jacqui knew it would be all down her chest, too. 

“Don’t hide your face,” Jacqui said, tugging on her hair to get her attention. “I want to see it when you finally beg me to fuck you.”

“No! No no no, I _won’t_ , I don’t want—” Aria started, louder this time, but she broke off with a startled yell when Jacqui’s hand came down on her ass. The slap was loud in the small room, and Jacqui knew the metal was unforgiving against Aria’s skin. 

“It’s cute, the way you’re still lying,” Jacqui said. “Does it make you feel better, telling yourself you don’t want this?” She rubbed her hand over the red mark on Aria’s skin. “If you keep lying, I’ll have to keep punishing you.”

Aria swallowed and shut her eyes, eyebrows drawn together. Jacqui could see she still wanted to protest, and dug her fingers into Aria’s skin. “Just tell me what you want,” Jacqui said. “Won’t that be better?”

Aria whimpered, so soft that Jacqui almost missed it, but she still shook her head as much as Jacqui’s grip would let her. “Please,” Aria said, and Jacqui raised her eyebrows. “Just let me go.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Jacqui said, drawing her hand back. “Wrong answer.”

That was all the warning Aria got before Jacqui’s hand came down again, right over the same spot. Aria shouted, voice breaking in the middle. Her knees gave out, but the Mesh was there to keep her upright, tilting her ass even higher until she was up on her tiptoes, unbalanced. Jacqui didn’t warn Aria for the next slap, or the next. She didn’t settle into any rhythm either, pausing in between to inspect the redness, how it matched the red of Aria’s cunt, watching the way her slick began to drip down her thighs. When Jacqui got to five, she paused, taking in the picture before her, Aria’s whole body shaking, her hands clenched into fists. 

“What would all your fans say if they saw you like this?” Jacqui asked, digging her fingers into the mark she’d left until Aria made a broken noise. “Their picture perfect idol just dying to be fucked.” She swept her fingers across the trimmed hair of Aria’s cunt, gathering slick on her fingers. Aria’s hips moved, trying to get closer, even as she whimpered, softly repeating _no, stop, please_.

Jacqui pulled her hand away and tugged at Aria’s hair to get her attention. “You keep saying that,” she said, holding her wet fingers up to Aria’s mouth. “But see? Your body’s saying something else.” She pressed two fingers to Aria’s parted lips, running them across her dark red lipstick, then pushed them inside. The strength in her metal arms was enough to hold Aria’s jaw open as she made her taste herself. “What d’you think? I’m sure you taste delicious.”

Aria’s eyes were screwed shut, but she moaned quietly when Jacqui pressed her fingers to her tongue. Not quite ready to admit defeat, but struggling to keep her reactions to herself. Jacqui hummed, rubbing against her tongue in a thoughtful sort of way, then finally pulled her hand out of Aria’s mouth. Aria sighed, relaxing just the slightest bit as if grateful it was over. As if she _wanted_ it to be over. 

Jacqui let go of Aria’s hair before pushing her two wet fingers inside Aria’s cunt, fast enough that Aria screamed. Her body tried to curl forward despite the restraints, feet kicking off the floor. The Mesh held her in place, though, and Jacqui’s fingers pushed further inside her, filling her up. 

“Let’s try again,” Jacqui said, her free hand resting on Aria’s unmarked ass cheek. A promise. “Tell me what you really want, pop star, and maybe I’ll give it to you.”

“No!” Aria yelled, trying once again to get away from Jacqui, even though she knew, of course, that she couldn’t. “I don’t want it, I _don’t—_ ” Jacqui cut her off with another slap, low and closer to her thigh. Aria cried out, cunt clenching around Jacqui’s fingers. Jacqui sighed as if disappointed. 

“If you’re not going to be honest,” Jacqui said, fucking her fingers into Aria once—just once—before slowly pulling out, “I guess I’ll just have to show you what you want.”

Aria mumbled incoherent protests, but Jacqui wasn’t listening to them anyway. It was easy to flick a knife from the Mesh into her hand, and easy to cut away the tight jacket from Aria’s body. She ran the dull side of the knife against Aria’s skin, careful not to actually hurt her. The fabric cut away easier than Jacqui would’ve expected, but this wasn’t Aria’s flight suit or Vanguard uniform. Just her old clothes, nothing but fabric. 

It wasn’t a very neat cut, and the jacket gaped open across Aria’s back, revealing skin—no bra. Jacqui huffed out a laugh, brushing a hand down her spine. “All that protesting even though you’re dressed like this. Would you spread your legs for anyone?” She slid her hand lower, hooking a finger in the waistband of Aria’s panties. In a quick movement, Jacqui cut that too, and the scrap of lace fell down one of Aria’s legs, caught uselessly on her bent knee. “Or were you planning to meet someone special?”

Aria didn’t answer, her breaths coming in little hiccups. It took nothing but a thought to drop the restraints on her wrists, to clear away the invisible Mesh hands holding her upright. She nearly fell over, but Jacqui caught her with one arm, grateful for her strength. Even dead weight like this, Aria was easy to hold, and pliant enough that Jacqui slid the jacket off her arms without a protest. 

Once it hit the floor though, she seemed to realize what was happening, her arms shooting up to cover her chest as she tried to break free from Jacqui’s grip around her waist. She couldn’t escape though, and Jacqui dropped the knife, letting it vanish into code once more. With her now-free hand, Jacqui reached around to grab one of Aria’s wrists and twist in between their bodies, behind Aria’s back. 

“Why’re you still trying to get away, pop star?” Jacqui asked, mouth close to Aria’s ear. “There’s nowhere for you to run, and you’re only making it worse.”

Jacqui could feel it now, the way Aria’s body was shuddering as she tried not to make a noise, tears falling down her face. Part of Jacqui—the part not in this room, not in this scene—wanted to reassure her, kiss her softly, promise not to hurt her ever again. But that wasn’t what Aria wanted, and, as heat throbbed low in Jacqui’s gut, it wasn’t want _she_ wanted, either. Still, she pressed a gentle kiss to Aria’s cheek, tasting the salt of her tears, the sweetness of the gesture incongruous with the tight grip she had on Aria’s wrist. 

“Let me see what you were trying to hide,” she whispered, once again using the Mesh to hold Aria in place. She let go of Aria’s waist and grabbed her other arm, tugging it around to line up with her other wrist. When they were both behind Aria’s back, Jacqui tied them together with Mesh rope, thin and hot pink to match the color of Aria’s heels. It seemed as delicate as Aria, but, just like Aria, it was stronger than it looked.

After thinking for a moment, she added invisible cuffs to Aria’s ankles, too, an invisible bar spreading her legs apart. Then, finally, with Aria unable to run or hide, Jacqui turned her around and pushed her down onto her knees. 

Aria’s face was a mess—tear tracks through her eye makeup, lipstick smudged from Jacqui’s fingers, hair tangled in the back. Her face and chest were flushed red, her nipples hard on her heaving chest, silver jewelry glinting in the manufactured light. Jacqui had seen her this turned on before, many times, but something about this room, about the whole situation made it _more_. Her own underwear was soaked through, almost uncomfortable, but that wouldn’t be a problem soon enough. 

“Well, _that’s_ a shocker,” Jacqui said, leaning down to grab Aria’s hair with one hand and pull at a nipple piercing with the other. Aria whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. “You’ve got hidden depths, Miss Joie.”

Aria tried to curl forward, to shake her head, but Jacqui’s hand and the Mesh restraints wouldn’t let her. Jacqui tugged on the piercing again, then twisted it, and Aria wailed, her hips bucking forward, thigh muscles twitching, desperate for pressure that Jacqui refused to give. Even now, Jacqui could tell Aria was trying to stay defiant, far longer than she normally would with this kind of treatment. Jacqui would just have to work a little harder. 

“Anything else you want to show me?” Jacqui asked, pulling on Aria’s hair until she opened her eyes. “Or should I find out myself?”

Quickly, as if it was an accident, Aria’s eyes flicked down, then to the side, a clear tell and a pathetic attempt to hide it. If Jacqui didn’t know better, she’d almost believe Aria really _was_ trying to hide something. Jacqui grinned, and pushed up Aria’s skirt with the toe of her boot.

“Huh.” Without her underwear, legs spread wide, Aria’s clit piercing was on full display, the two silver beads glinting, framed beautifully by her skirt and stockings. As always, Jacqui wanted to put her mouth on Aria, bury her face against Aria’s cunt until she screamed, but— “Isn’t that fun? You really do just want to get fucked, don’t you? You were made to be on your knees.”

Aria closed her eyes again, a little more of the fight fading out of her, and she gasped when Jacqui pressed the toe of her boot against her clit. “You’re gonna beg me to let you come,” Jacqui said, watching as Aria’s hips began to move instinctually, rubbing against her boot. When Jacqui pulled her foot away, Aria whined, hips still moving against nothing. “I want you begging for me to touch you.”

“I won’t,” Aria whispered, but it was half-hearted, barely a protest compared to her earlier yelling. Especially when she looked the way she did. 

“You will,” Jacqui said, confident, and began undoing her own pants with her free hand. “You’re practically begging already.”

The Mesh helped her pull her clothes down to her thighs, just far enough. She’d debated whether to go with Mesh clothes entirely, but Aria’s were real, and fair was fair. It was kind of grounding, actually, her pants and briefs around her thighs, digging into her skin as she took a step forward and pulled at Aria’s hair. 

“Get me off,” she said, “and maybe I’ll reward you.”

“No, wait—” Aria managed before Jacqui pressed Aria’s face to her cunt, nose right against her clit. Aria whimpered as Jacqui rubbed against her face, her own slick covering Aria’s mouth and chin. For a moment, Aria tried to move away, to take a deeper breath, but then she opened her mouth a little bit, as if she’d never eaten Jacqui out in her life. Like she didn’t know what she was doing. Her tongue darted out to taste Jacqui, hesitant at first, and then a little firmer when Jacqui groaned. 

“That’s my girl,” Jacqui breathed, almost as turned on from watching Aria as by the feeling of her mouth, warm and wet.

It always took Jacqui longer than Aria to come, but this time it wasn’t _much_ longer. She rode Aria’s face, giving her only brief moments to breathe, pressing hard against her mouth. When Aria finally tilted her head to suck at Jacqui’s clit, eyes open and watching Jacqui’s face, Jacqui curled down over Aria and came, fingers tightening in Aria’s hair. She rode Aria through it, kept Aria’s face pressed against her until the rush of pleasure faded, leaving behind a warm, satisfied hum throughout her body. It took the edge off, at least. 

She pulled Aria back and let go of her hair so Aria could sit back. Jacqui kicked off her boots and socks, and then, after a second, her pants and briefs, too. Finally, she dropped to her knees, inspecting Aria’s face. She wasn’t crying anymore, but her makeup was completely ruined, the lower half of her face covered in slick, eyes unfocused. Jacqui couldn’t do anything but tangle both her hands in Aria’s hair, tilt her face up, and kiss her. 

There was the briefest moment where Aria tensed, clearly thinking about pulling back, but when Jacqui thrust her tongue into Aria’s open, gasping mouth, she felt all the fight go out of her at once. Aria moaned as Jacqui kissed her, fierce and rough, fucked her mouth like a promise. She tasted like lipstick and Jacqui’s cunt, and she responded beautifully to Jacqui’s tongue pressed against hers. 

When Jacqui pulled back from the kiss, Aria’s eyes stayed closed, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. “Look at me,” Jacqui said, and tugged on Aria’s hair until she opened her eyes, glossy with tears. “Do you understand? You’re mine now. You won’t try to fight anymore, will you?”

Aria swallowed. “I—I don’t…” she tried to say, struggling to focus as Jacqui’s other hand dropped down to press one finger to her clit piercing, not enough for anything but a distraction. “I’m—”

“You’re what?” Jacqui asked, flicking the piercing. Aria whimpered, and Jacqui let go of her hair entirely so Aria fell forward against her. Aria’s face pressed against her shoulder, her body shaking, sticky with sweat and slick and tears, and Jacqui felt her head shake _no_. Jacqui wasn’t sure what she was responding to. “If you say please,” Jacqui continued, as if Aria hadn’t responded at all, pressing against the piercing again, “maybe I’ll finally let you come.”

Aria made an incoherent noise and rolled her hips, trying to get more pressure, but Jacqui kept her touch light, pulling back whenever Aria tried to move forward. She moved her other hand to Aria’s back, trailing it up and down her spine, sweet and possessive. “I want,” Aria stuttered out, gasping as Jacqui continued to toy with her clit. Her voice was soft and breathless, muffled against Jacqui’s skin. “I—please—”

“Please what?” Jacqui asked when Aria’s words cut off. Aria whined in response, her hips trying to find a rhythm that would give her what she needed, but Jacqui wouldn’t give her that. Not yet. Not until she said it.

“Please—please fuck me,” Aria finally said, her face tucked right against Jacqui’s neck. “I want it, I want _you_ , _please_ let me come.”

Jacqui smiled, and turned Aria’s head to nudge her up for a soft kiss. Her mouth was slack and easy, and she let Jacqui do whatever she wanted. 

“Good girl,” Jacqui said, so proud, and this time when Aria whimpered, she was completely, totally gone. “I’m so proud of you.”

Jacqui put the heel of her hand flat against Aria’s clit and pressed _hard_ , the tips of her fingers just pushing into Aria’s cunt. Aria yelled as she ground against the sudden pressure, coming almost instantly, her body tensing around Jacqui’s fingers. Her head fell back, hips still moving helplessly against Jacqui’s hand until she finally collapsed forward again.

“So good,” Jacqui repeated, rubbing circles on Aria’s back, lower now, comforting. “So good for me. I knew this was what you wanted. What you _needed_.”

Aria didn’t say anything, just shivered against her, hips still moving, restless, and Jacqui kept her there for a moment as she made the cuffs on her ankles vanish. She barely moved when Jacqui scooped her up, arms still tied behind her back, and carried her to the bed in the corner of the room. 

As she laid Aria down, she tugged mentally at the rope around her wrists, splitting it apart and pulling up so Aria’s arms were above her head. The rope disappeared into the Mesh wall, anchoring Aria in place without enough give for her to move her hands more than a few inches. The bed itself was less comfortable than the bed they had at home, and Jacqui hadn’t bothered with a blanket: just a sheet over the mattress and a couple pillows. Aria still relaxed into it like it was the most comfortable place in the world, and her legs fell open to make room for Jacqui when she crawled onto the bed after her. Jacqui pulled off her own shirt, throwing it off the side of the bed, but left Aria in her heels and stockings, skirt pushed up around her waist.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Jacqui said, running her hands up Aria’s calves, over her knees, the tops of her thighs. She was still so wet, dripping onto the bed now, and Jacqui pushed her legs further apart to lean in and lick at her entrance with the flat of her tongue. Aria shivered and her thighs twitched, but she stayed where Jacqui put her, and Jacqui kissed the sharp jut of her hip bone as a reward. “You taste just as good as I expected,” she said, kissing her way up Aria’s stomach, her ribs, the bottom swell of her breast. “Even better, knowing you’re all mine.”

“Yes,” Aria said, breathless. “All yours.”

“And you’ll keep being good for me?” Jacqui asked, kissing just to the side of her nipple, teasing. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Aria said, body arching up towards Jacqui’s mouth. Jacqui groaned at that, unable to help herself. She’d wanted to drag this out longer, make Aria beg even more, but—

It only took a thought to form the Mesh into the memory of her harness at home, the size and shape of Aria’s favorite strap; a second thought to push into her, too fast and too much and exactly what she knew Aria loved. Aria wailed, arms pulling at the rope, body jerking upwards, her own hips thrusting to meet Jacqui’s. Jacqui got her hands under Aria’s knees and pushed them up, bending Aria in half as she fucked her, once again grateful her strength and stamina made this pace relatively easy to maintain.

“More, _please_ more, I need—ma’am _please—_ ” Aria stuttered out around her moans. 

“I don’t know what you want,” Jacqui said, breathless now too, from the thrusting of her hips and her own arousal and the sight of Aria writhing beneath her. Of course, Jacqui knew exactly what she wanted. She _also_ knew that Aria could come just from this, if Jacqui was patient enough. If she got creative enough.

“I—I want—” Aria tried again, but she broke off with another yell as Jacqui tugged her legs up, pulling her lower body off the bed entirely, hips tilting into an even better angle.

“You said more,” Jacqui continued, making herself slow down as she spoke. “More where?” It was easy enough to form another shape with the Mesh, another phantom hand that Jacqui knew would feel like her own. It trailed a finger around Aria’s opening, spread wide by Jacqui’s strap. “More here?”

“N-no!” Aria yelled, eyes wide open now, looking between Jacqui and her own body. “No, I _can’t_ —that’s too _much_ —”

“You said you wanted more, so let me give you more,” Jacqui said, and the phantom finger began to slowly press in alongside the toy. “You can take it.”

Aria tried to say something else but lost it, mouth opening in a silent scream. When Jacqui slid a second Mesh finger into her, stretching her even wider, she sobbed, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes, through her already ruined eye makeup. Jacqui crooked the Mesh fingers inside of her, just as she thrust in again, and Aria came a second time, her whole body frozen for a moment as she wailed before she collapsed, her whole body shaking. Jacqui let the phantom hand fade but didn’t pull out, even as Aria tried to move her hips away, whimpering from overstimulation when all she accomplished was fucking herself onto the strap. She was still crying, her eyes open but unseeing, and Jacqui was pretty sure she’d never seen anyone more beautiful in her life.

“God, you’re perfect,” Jacqui said, still holding Aria’s legs spread wide, her strap keeping Aria open and waiting. “You still want more, though, don’t you?”

Aria didn’t say anything at first, as she slowly came back to herself. Finally, she took a stuttering breath, and her hips started to move again, just a little bit. “Yes, ma’am,” she whispered, looking hazily at Jacqui. “I do—I do want more.”

“What d’you want, sweetheart?” Jacqui asked, moving her own hips a little now, too. Aria whined. “Use your words.”

“I—I want—” she tried to say, gasping as Jacqui thrust a little harder. “Oh _god_.”

“Do you want to come again?” Jacqui prompted, and when Aria nodded, she asked, “Do you want my strap?”

“ _Please_ ,” Aria whined, her muscles twitching beneath Jacqui’s hands. “I want it, I want it so bad, _please_ —”

“You’re already got it, baby,” Jacqui said, setting into a shallow but steady rhythm that she knew would only make Aria whine more. She bent forward to bite at Aria’s breast, sucking a mark to the surface of her skin. “What more can I give you?”

“I want—” she tried again, moaning when Jacqui pulled almost all the way out. “ _More_ , please, I want—bigger—”

Jacqui grinned, switching sides, leaving a matching mark on her other breast. “Like this?” she asked against Aria’s skin, steadily increasing the size of her strap as she slowly pushed back in. 

“Harder,” Aria gasped, her eyelashes fluttering.

“Harder what?” Jacqui slowly lowered Aria’s legs onto the bed and slid her hands up Aria’s thighs, over her ass. Finally, she grabbed Aria’s hips, holding her up at just the right angle. Then she leaned forward to press their chests together as she bottomed out, the top of the harness pressing directly on Aria’s clit. Aria whimpered, her hips trying to move, but Jacqui held her firmly in place.

“Harder, _please_ , ma’am, _please_ ,” Aria said quickly, desperately, her arms straining against the ropes.

Jacqui smiled again, pressed a kiss to Aria’s sternum, and rocked her hips up, finally giving Aria what she wanted. Aria let out a broken yell, her legs immediately wrapping tightly around Jacqui’s hips as Jacqui held her in place and fucked her hard. This far gone, overstimulated and shaking, it only took Jacqui’s teeth pulling at one of her nipple piercings, her fingers digging bruises on top of bruises on Aria’s hips. Aria pressed her face to her upper arm, tears trapped in her eyelashes, and came for a third time with Jacqui’s name barely more than a gasp on her lips.

For a few moments more, Jacqui rocked into her, slower and slower, letting her ride out her orgasm, before Aria whimpered and Jacqui let the mesh harness fade away. Aria whimpered again at the emptiness, her legs falling boneless to either side, and Jacqui carefully set her hips down on the bed. She undid the buckles on Aria’s heels, dropping them off the side of the bed next to her own shirt, and then unzipped her skirt, too, sliding it off along with the stockings. Fully naked, Aria’s chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, body quivering beneath Jacqui’s hands. Fucked out, exhausted, gorgeous; Jacqui rested her forehead against Aria’s chest and moved her hand down to touch herself, drinking in everything about this moment. Before she could do more than press her fingers against her clit, Aria made a noise and nudged at her hip with a knee.

“Let me,” she mumbled, and when Jacqui looked up, her eyes were half lidded but alert, a small smile on her face. “Let me touch you, too.”

“That wasn’t the point of this,” Jacqui said, but she reached up to rub Aria’s arms as the ropes first came loose, then disappeared entirely. Jacqui sat back far enough for Aria to stretch out her arms and let Jacqui massage feeling back into them through the pins and needles. Then she put her hands on Jacqui’s face and pulled her in for a kiss, slow and sweet.

“Let me make you feel good,” she said against Jacqui’s lips, and Jacqui nodded, helpless to resist, even though she could hear the exhaustion in Aria’s raspy voice.

Aria wrapped one arm around Jacqui’s shoulders and traced her other hand down Jacqui’s body. First along the curve of a breast, then down her stomach. When she touched Jacqui, she smiled at how wet Jacqui was, and cupped her hand over Jacqui’s cunt, fingers keeping her spread open.

“Just move how you want,” Aria said, biting at Jacqui’s lower lip. “Use me to come. I wanna see you come.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jacqui groaned. She reached down to help hold Aria’s hand in place, to add more pressure and make up for the strength fucked out of her, and let her hips move how they wanted. Aria kissed along her jaw, biting lightly at the skin of her neck, not enough to leave any marks, but enough to set Jacqui’s nerves alight. She’d been worked up for long enough that when Aria’s other hand moved down from her shoulder to cup her breast, thumb moving teasingly back and forth across her nipple, Jacqui came with a long sigh. Her hips stuttered a few times more before she collapsed half on Aria and half on the bed, pulling Aria’s hand away from her clit before it started to hurt.

Aria made a pleased noise and twined their fingers together, then brought them to her mouth. She kissed Jacqui’s knuckles, then sucked at the slick still on her own fingers.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Jacqui groaned. “Stop, that’s too hot and I can’t fucking come again, unlike _some_ people.”

Aria laughed, light and breathless, kissing Jacqui’s knuckles one more time before shifting closer and throwing a leg over Jacqui’s hip. “That was perfect,” she said, kissing Jacqui’s chin. “Thank you.”

“ _You_ were perfect,” Jacqui said against Aria’s hair. “Love you.”

Aria made a pleased noise and tucked her face against Jacqui’s neck. “Love you, too,” she said, already half asleep. “Nap now, bath together later.”

Jacqui smiled, helpless not to when Aria looked so happy and content, when Jacqui was so in love. “Whatever you want,” she said softly, though she wasn’t sure if Aria was awake to hear. “Always whatever you want.”


End file.
